


Backfired Revenge

by NiSt3



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, POV Pansy Parkinson, Revenge, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:22:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28826616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiSt3/pseuds/NiSt3
Summary: When Pansy Parkinson sees her boyfriend with one of her closest friends, she vows revenge on both of them.  However, it doesn't quite go to plan.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Pansy Parkinson, one sided - Ron Weasley/Pansy Parkinson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm normally a sucker for happy endings, however, this story does not have one for Pansy.

They didn’t know she saw them.

But Pansy Parkinson had swapped prefect patrols with Hannah Abbott that week. So she was coming back just after curfew to the dorms and saw the two of them curled up together on one of the benches down the hallway.

They had their arms wrapped around each other, heads together.

She saw red.

After all she had done for him. She had been there for him the entire year. Been understanding even when he would snap at her and disappear. Stand her up when they were supposed to meet. But hadn’t she forgiven him all that?

And this is how he repaid her?

With one of her closest friends.

So Pansy decided then that they would regret making a fool out of her. Daphne Greengrass and Draco Malfoy would pay.

*************

It is easy to turn the other girls against her. She doesn’t even really have to do anything. Just gathers Millie Bullstrode, Lizbeth Fawley and even Tracey Davis while Daphne is still in the shower and goes down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

“Why didn’t you witches wait for me?” Pansy can hear the smile in Daphne’s voice as she walks up to the table. It makes her seethe. How dare Daphne act like everything is fine after what she did?

She can see Millie turn to smile and start to slide down on the bench, but stops and looks slightly confused when Pansy shakes her head at her.

Out of the corner of her eye, she sees Daphne falter in her step. Pansy places her hand on the bag beside her when Daphne goes to move it, but doesn’t turn to acknowledge her. Lizbeth catches on next and pointedly angles herself to face Pansy. Millie is slower and a little hesitant, but has always been easily led. Tracey though . . . Tracey was the wildcard. Pansy can practically see the thoughts churning through her mind. She has always sort of been on the outside of the rest of the girls. The rumours of her paternity a shield to the machinations of their house. Eventually though, Tracey does as well.

“Pansy?” Daphne sounds confused. At that Pansy does allow herself a moment to turn and take in Daphne’s face. She is standing there watching them, blinking rapidly and Pansy is pleased to note that it already looks as if there are tears forming in her blue eyes.

The confusion is leaving her face. She has seen this done enough times that she should know when someone is being cast out. Her eyes dart to where Theo Nott and Blaise Zabini are watching them. Down to where a couple of the seventh year girls are staring. Even a few of the Ravenclaws at the table next to them look over with interest.

With a flip of her blond hair, she flashes a brittle smile and continues down the table. Pansy grimaces when she sees her sit next to her sister. She had forgotten about Astoria. She debates for a moment in trying something there but the look of pure loathing Astoria sends her is enough to know that the Greengrass sisters will stick together. Fine, let her have the fourth year girls.

And now on to Draco.

As if he knew she was thinking of him, he walks in with Vince Crabbe and Greg Goyle. Why he insists on being friends with those two is beyond her. Although they do let him push him around, something Theo or Blaise do not stand for.

She moves her bag and he sits next to her. “Morning Draco,” she presses a kiss to his cheek.

He grunts at her and reaches for a bagel from the centre of the table.

But what to do about Draco? He’s been so distant this year that freezing him out will do no good. Besides Theo will never go along with it. Blaise probably wouldn’t either, although who knows where he stands on anything. Neither will Vince or Greg since they’ve been following him around since they were practically toddlers.

What would hurt Draco the most?

It is a question she ponders on most of the morning. He is almost fanatical about the Malfoy name, but with his father already in Azkaban, that’s something that is already getting slandered. He takes pride in his grades, but they share only a few classes together now and she doesn’t know how she would do anything there. Beyond that though, he remains fairly closed off.

Maybe she is thinking about this all wrong. What does he hate? Well that is an easier question. He hates muggleborns – she refuses to even think of the word he constantly throws around, he knows she thinks it’s crass – blood traitors, poor people, other houses. Basically he hates anything that is not a pure-blooded Slytherin.

But how to incorporate that into something that will hurt him the way he hurt her?

Then Seamus Finnegan almost runs her over in his haste to get into the Great Hall. He grabs her arms to stop her from falling. “Fuck! Sorry about that!” he sounds apologetic until he looks up. “Oh, Parkinson.”

Draco’s arm reaches out to grab her and pull her to him. “Hands to yourself Finnegan,” he sneers.

The Gryffindor rolls his eyes. His eyes catch on something behind them. “Fuck you,” he tosses over his shoulder as he moves past them.

“Filthy half-blood,” Draco mutters. “You all right there Pansy?” he smiles down at her.

She nods. Because now she knows how to hurt Draco. There is one thing that she forgot about. Draco is also possessive and likes knowing that he is the only one to have something. And he has her. She had thought they had each other, but seeing him and Daphne together has disabused her of that notion.

But who would hurt him the most?

She glances at the other Slytherins. Vince and Greg were too dense. Theo? Far too clever, he would know she was up to something. Blaise? Perhaps. What would be the best way to go about it?

They have Defense after lunch. She is thankful that Professor Snape is teaching the class this year as he at least knows what he’s doing. Even if they still share the class with Gryffindors. It always makes Draco angry because he hates . . .

He hates Gryffindors.

Pansy straightens at the thought and forgets to cast a Protego. The jinx she gets hit with stings. “Ow!” She shoots a glare at her partner.

Lavender Brown stares back at her in disbelief. “Yeah, you’re supposed to cast a Protego Parkinson! Is that too much for you?”

Stupid bitch.

“Professor Snape,” she calls and sees Brown’s eyes widen. “She cast her jinx when I had my back turned.”

“No I didn’t!” Brown argues. “She’s lying!”

Professor Snape stalks over to them as the rest of the class stops to look at them. “Ten points from Gryffindor.”

“She’s lying!”

“And detention on Friday.”

“But she’s lying!” Brown is whining by now.

“For two weeks.”

Before Brown can open her mouth anymore, Hermione Granger and Parvati Patil literally pull her away. Pansy smirks at her and notices the rest of the Gryffindors glaring at her.

“Nice one Pansy,” Draco compliments.

Yes, Draco hates Gryffindors.

**************

At dinner that evening, she observes the Gryffindor table. 

After trying to talk to them a few times throughout the day and at lunch, Daphne has retreated to her sister again. If Draco notices, he doesn’t say anything.

Pansy has decided the best way to get back at Draco is for him to find her with a Gryffindor. Admittedly it’s not a very pleasant thought, but just a few small snogs should be fine. Just which Gryffindor?

She looks at the seventh-year Gryffindors but almost immediately discounts them. She barely knows who any of them are and they share no classes together. The Head Boy this year is from Ravenclaw so nothing from prefects. Same with the fifth-year Gryffindor boys, although the prefect is that muggleborn Creevey boy. The fourth-years are too young.

Which leaves the sixth-year Gryffindor boys.

They are a rather close group. All five of them sitting together tonight. She watches them. Dean Thomas is a muggleborn, both Seamus Finnegan and Harry Potter are half-blood. Even to get back at Draco, she won’t sink that low. Though Potter would really annoy Draco . . . no, no, she will not sink that low.

Which leaves the two purebloods – Neville Longbottom and Ronald Weasley.

Neither one is a great option.

Weasley is poor and from a family of known blood-traitors. His father works for some lowly Ministry division. He has red hair, freckles and a temper. 

Longbottom is not poor. His grandmother is a force to be reckoned with according to her mother who will not cross her. Though his family is considered blood-traitors by now too. Still a little chubby and timid.

Pansy twists her face. Not exactly stellar options there. But she supposes Longbottom is the slightly better option.

Draco grabs her hand under the table and she smiles at him.

*****************

Now that she has decided to go with Longbottom though, she has no idea how to go about it. They only share two classes together – Charms and Defense and do not interact together. It’s not like they interact outside of classes. They have no common friends. Both Patil twins have made no secret of the fact that they want nothing to do with her, a fact that she had not cared about until it would have come in handy.

In Charms, she watches him with the other Gryffindors. Professor Flitwick lets them stick to their own houses and so he and Granger usually pair off together.

But in Defense, Professor Snape likes to mix up dueling partners.

She is paired with Thomas but manages a swap with Lizbeth so that she is paired with Longbottom.

His jinx knocks her back when she casts a weak Protego. His eyes shoot over to Professor Snape.

“That was a good one,” she compliments. 

He raises an eyebrow and hits an arm at Weasley beside him. “Swap with me.”

Weasley doesn’t even bother to look over. “Fuck no. You had the bad luck to be stuck with Parkinson today.”

She glares at them. This is not going as she planned. Flattery always works on Draco.

“My jinx knocked her back,” Longbottom mutters to him.

At that Weasley does look over, casting a Protego almost absentmindedly for the jinx that Theo throws at him. He raises a red eyebrow as he looks over at her before turning to look at Longbottom.

“Come on Ron, my Gran will kill me if I get detention!”

“And my mum won’t?”

“Your mum is used to you getting detentions!”

“Doesn’t mean she’s not angry every time!”

“Why would you get detention?” Pansy asks. What are they arguing about?

They both look over at her. Weasley keeps casting Protegos as Theo throws more jinxes at him. “You lied about Lavender,” Weasley states.

Oh, well, that was coming back to bite her wasn’t it? But she hadn’t figured out her plan yet when she did that. It did make things more difficult since Gryffindors tended to stick together.

“I thought you two broke up?” she asks instead. That had been a rather recent development and fairly evident in the way that Brown hasn't been attached to his face.

Weasley shrugs. “Doesn’t make you less of a bitch.”

She glares but stamps down the urge to call Professor Snape over. Getting another Gryffindor in trouble would just set her back further.

“Just swap with me Ron.”

“Fine,” Weasley bites out. “You fucking owe me Neville.” He casts another Protego with Theo then he and Longbottom swap places.

Pansy is furious. They have completely derailed her plans. “You can’t just . . . swap!”

“Just fucking jinx me Parkinson,” Weasley rolls his eyes at her.

She glares and throws a stinging jinx at him. His Protego is almost lazy which just makes her angrier. He doesn’t even bother to throw a jinx at her.

************************

So it may take more time than she originally thought. The next class doesn’t go any better. She swaps with Tracey, but then Longbottom copies what Weasley did the previous class and doesn’t even bother to throw a jinx at her. How is she supposed to compliment him if he doesn’t do anything?

Draco’s hand is circling her knee. He had disappeared the previous night again. Not with Daphne anywhere though since she spent the evening with her sister.

Pansy looks over at him. This seemed to be the only time he regularly sought her out in the evenings. If she closes her eyes and tries to pretend the last few days haven’t happened, the sex is still pleasant. She doesn’t come and he seems to accept her explanation of “it’s okay” far too easily.

She manages to continue to be paired with Longbottom in Defense over the next couple of weeks. But he still doesn’t cast a jinx at her and doesn’t speak.

It is frustrating. She considers Charms again but she just doesn’t know how she would go about it without being too obvious. Even Defense is getting obvious. Theo was shooting her strange looks yesterday.

She is still trying to figure out her options at the bi-weekly prefects meeting.

The Head Girl, a half-blood Gryffindor, is droning on about something. Pansy is pretty sure the only one actually paying attention is Granger who looks riveted. Weasley looks to be asleep beside her. Same with Abbott who is leaning against him on his other side.

“The prefect rotations for May are posted when you leave,” the Head Boy says standing up and cutting off his partner. She glares at him but smiles then follows him out the door.

Draco glances up from his seat beside her.

“Wake up,” Padma leans forward and hits Weasley’s leg.

He jolts, body lurching forward which startles Abbott on his side. Her elbow digs into his side and he grunts. “Hannah?”

“You’re comfy,” Abbott stands up and stretches.

Weasley grins. “I’m open whenever you want to sleep with me Hannah.”

She rolls her eyes and turns to Ernie Macmillan. “What I miss?”

He shrugs, looks at Granger. “Hermione?”

“Oh for fucks sake, do all of you just rely on Granger?” Draco sneers before she can answer. “Just look at the fucking rotation.”

“It was her turn,” Anthony Goldstein states. He is putting away a text book that he had been reviewing.

What did they mean? It was her turn? She knew that the others had joined up in their own little group, but at times like this where it is obvious she is missing something, it really irks at her.

“You didn’t miss anything. Malfoy’s right, just look at the new schedule,” Granger gestures to where the fifth-year prefects are finishing up their review of the schedule. She hits Weasley again as he had leaned his head back and closed his eyes.

“What’s with all the hitting today?” he complains.

Padma leans down and smacks his leg again. “Just get up.”

He grumbles but lumbers to his feet, stretches his arms above his head and then throws an arm around Abbott. “Maybe we’ll get paired this month and you can see just how comfy I am?”

“What does that even mean?” Abbott looks up at him with a smile on her face as the others laugh.

He shrugs and laughs a bit, tugging her into his side briefly before letting her go. “I don’t know, I just woke up.”

Pansy can feel Draco’s temper rising as the others interact. But her eyes had noticed something as Weasley slung his arm around Abbott.

He has grown. A lot. He is almost a head taller than Abbott. When had he grown so much?

Padma had made her way to check the rotation. “Oh, this isn’t going to be good.” What is she talking about?

Draco had already been pushing his way out the door so is the next one to review the schedule. His face twists and he shakes his head. Padma starts moving back towards them. “Fuck! I’m stuck with the fucking mudblood for a month!”

Oh, this won’t end well. Pansy shakes her head at his utter stupidity sometimes.

Weasley is in motion before Draco is even done his sentence. Abbott reaches to grab his robe but he keeps moving. Padma steps in front of him, but he wraps one arm around her and lifts her, sort of bringing her forward with him at the same time that he is moving her to the side. He still has his arm on her when his first punch hits Draco’s face.

“Ron!” Granger is yelling now. Macmillan and Goldstein moving forward with her.

Draco reels back and then throws the first punch of his own. Weasley gets another couple punches in before Padma, Granger and Abbott manage to pull him away. Macmillan and Goldstein push Draco away.

“Ron!” Granger yells again. “He’s not worth it!”

Draco shrugs off Macmillan and Goldstein. “Fuck you Granger.” He turns to look at Pansy. “Come on.”

She follows him out the door and down the hall, ignoring the others muttering to themselves. She is focusing on something else. Weasley has grown. He is taller than Draco now too. And it wasn’t just his height. He had picked Padma up with _one_ arm and still landed a punch. Maybe she had been too hasty in her dismissal of him. 

“Fucking Weasel,” he is muttering to himself, using his robe to dab at the blood on his face. Pansy would offer an episkey but she has never been very good at that spell.

“He’s a Weasley.” It is barely a statement as it’s just his last name but it still makes Draco scowl.

Yes, maybe she had been too hasty in her dismissal. After all, Malfoy’s and Weasley’s were notorious for not getting along in generations.

“You’re stuck with him for a month Pans.”

Pansy smiles. Yes, this could definitely work.

*******************

There is still one more week of April left though so she is still with Macmillan for her last couple prefect rotations of the month. After Draco, he is probably the best person to patrol with. He is unfailingly polite and will usually chat with her if she initiates it.

But he remains surprisingly tight-lipped when she tries to ask about the prefects meeting or any of the others. There were rumours about Weasley and Granger, but yet he had been flirting with Hannah and Granger didn’t seem to care.

“What did you expect Ron to do?” he sounds angry and Pansy realizes that he has misunderstood her questions. It’s not necessarily a bad thing, but it does make it harder for her to get anything. “Hermione is one of his best friends and Malfoy is a prick.”

She doesn’t think she has ever heard him swear and she drops it.

Besides there is still Defense and then she will have a whole month to plan how Draco could see them.

She is paired with Finnegan and looks over to where Weasley is. He is not hard to find with his bright hair and the way that he towers above most others in the class now.

Daphne looks at her in disbelief when she tells her to swap. “No.”

Pansy sighs. Daphne no longer seems to be hurt by the freeze and instead has been angry. She doesn’t try to talk to any of them in the dorms anymore.

“Don’t be a bitch Daphne.”

“I’m not the one that’s a fucking bitch Pansy!”

Their voices are quiet, but she can see Theo, Weasley and Granger looking at them curiously.

“Why do you want to swap anyway?”

“Finnegan has a habit of accidentally shooting fire. I would prefer not to lose an eyebrow.” It has the element of truth as he lost twenty points the class before when he accidentally singed Millie’s hair.

“But I can?”

Pansy scoffs. “With those eyebrows, it would be an improvement.” She can see Daphne’s jaw set and her eyes blink. Good, she still has the ability to hurt her despite what the blond has been pretending. But she can see her start to open her mouth. “I’ve left Astoria alone.”

Daphne’s mouth snaps shut. It is the truth and the final card she has to keep Daphne in line if she does try anything. She would do anything to protect her little sister and Pansy has not yet isolated Astoria in the house. Daphne stalks off and shoots a jinx at Finnegan who jumps from his conversation with Thomas.

“Thought Greengrass was your friend,” Weasley is watching her, wand at his side. She looks at him because is he really so dense that he hadn’t noticed none of them have talked to Daphne in the last two weeks?

Granger snorts at his side. “They’ve frozen her out for some reason Ron,” she says then glares at Theo when he throws a jinx at her as she talks to her friend. She barely has time to deflect it much less put up a Protego. “Playing dirty just like your father Nott,” she shoots out at him.

Pansy can see Theo’s face clench at the mention of his father, currently incarcerated in Azkaban due to the events at the Ministry. “Fuck you mudblood.”

Are all of the Slytherin boys stupid?

Weasley turns his full attention to Theo, his wand raising and slashing downwards in an arc. Theo looks to have been ready for it and deflects it but Weasley is already aiming again. Theo’s leg crumples a little but he aims his own jinx back. It hits Weasley and she can see his shoulder twitch, but otherwise he barely reacts. Weasley deflects the next one and he slashes his wand with a final flick. Theo lets out a yell.

Granger has grabbed a hold of her friend. “Ron!” She looks almost frantic.

“What is going on here?” Professor Snape drawls as he steps up to them.

Weasley drops his wand to his side. “Just practicing.”

“I believe Miss Granger was paired with Mr Nott. You were with,” he looks over at her now and pauses briefly. “Miss Parkinson. Or is Miss Granger incapable of defending herself?” he somewhere makes Granger’s name sound like an insult.

His mouth opens to respond but Granger hisses something at him and he closes it, shaking his head.

“Sir,” Theo speaks up. “Weasley just aimed at me with no warning for no reason.”

“Twenty points from Gryffindor.”

Weasley’s blue eyes flash with anger. “He called Hermione a . . . ,” he trails off.

But Professor Snape knows what he means and she is only a little surprised when he turns to Theo with a glare. It is well known that their Head of House finds the word vulgar. Theo swallows and jerks his head. “Thirty points from Slytherin. I will not tolerate crass language in my class Mr Nott. Switch with Mr Zabini.”

The two Gryffindors raise their eyebrows in slight surprise.

“Are we going to practice?” Pansy asks. 

Weasley turns to face her and opens his arms wide in invitation.

******************


	2. Chapter 2

Draco asks her to meet him that night but then stands her up again. When she asks where he was the next morning, he shrugs and doesn’t answer, just reaches for a muffin on the table. She has an urge to yell or hex him, but stamps it down. Focuses. She has a plan to hurt him just as much as he hurt her after all.

Her first rotation with Weasley doesn’t go well though. He is late, as usual. It is almost fifteen minutes past their starting time when he finally shows up. And she forgets all about her plan to be nice to him.

“About time you showed up! Family too poor to get you a watch?”

He glares at her. “Fuck you Parkinson. Let’s just get this over with.” He starts walking down the hallway and Pansy has to run to catch up to him.

“Can you slow down?”

He is walking fast and with his height, his strides are much longer than hers. He turns back to glare at her.

She wants to kick herself for starting their patrol off on the wrong foot, especially since he doesn’t say anything the rest of the night, even when she tries to talk politely to him.

Their second patrol doesn’t go any better. He just grunts at her when she tries to speak to him and it drives her crazy. Did his mother not teach any of them manners? They may be poor and blood-traitors, but they were still pureblood weren’t they? And his mother was a Prewett.

How is her plan going to work if he will not cooperate?

She doesn’t pair with him in their next Defense class and watches as he practices the jinx with Daphne. He actually practices with her, doesn’t just stand there glaring.

At dinner she watches as he shovels food into his mouth and shakes his head at something Parvati says. He and Brown seem to be doing better since their break up as she is there too with them. He swallows his food and says something that has his sister reaching across the table to hit his head while Finnegan laughs.

In Transfiguration, he partners with Padma and chats with her. Terry Boot and Granger laugh with them.

He is nice to Susan Bones in Herbology. He is even nice to Luna Lovegood and Pansy knows that the Ravenclaw girl is nuttier than anything.

Is it just her then? How does she go about getting him to be nice to her? She has tried and he just glares at her.

On their third patrol she realizes that she has been going about this all wrong.

They catch a snogging couple on the fifth floor behind a tapestry. It is Dean Thomas and Mandy Brocklehurst. She wasn’t even aware that the two spoke much less were together.

“I thought you two weren’t speaking,” Weasley laughs.

Thomas glances at Brocklehurst beside him as he finishes buttoning up his robe. “We’re not.”

Weasley is laughing again, but Brocklehurst speaks before he can say anything. “It’s just physical,” she smirks at him. “From what I hear Ron, you should know all about that.”

Pansy knows her eyes have widened in shock. She looks beside her where the tips of Weasley’s ears have gone pink.

“Yeah? Ron’s never really been one to kiss-and-tell.” Thomas laughs. “Though Lavender talked enough for both of them. Guess it’s probably not her then?”

“Not Lavender,” Brocklehurst confirms.

The three of them continue to banter a bit before Thomas and Brocklehurst go their separate ways and the two of them continue their patrol.

But Pansy’s mind is churning with the knowledge she has just learned. It was so obvious. She didn’t need to be nice or pretend that there was something between them that there wasn’t. She just needed him to snog her somewhere Draco would see. Brocklehurst was right, it was just physical. And it sounded like Weasley would be up for it.

She laughs to herself a little. Of course he would be up for it, he is a boy after all. What boy wouldn’t be up for a quick snog? She just had to get him to snog her in the right spot where Draco would find them. She figures one or two snogs that were “spontaneous” and then she could get him to meet her somewhere she could arrange for Draco to see them.

Now that she’s decided on that course of action, she walks closer to him on their next patrol, touches his arm to get his attention. She giggles at a comment he makes to Macmillan when they pass him in the hallway. But he just looks down at her strangely.

And his eyes do not look down to the skirt and robe she has chosen. One that she knows compliments her legs quite nicely.

They pass Goldstein and Abbott on their own patrols.

“You going to be my pillow again?” Abbott teases, grabbing Weasley’s arm to wrap around her and leaning against him. It takes Pansy a moment but then she remembers they have a prefects meeting in a couple days.

He laughs and slings his arm around her. “I told you Hannah, I’ll sleep with you anytime.”

Goldstein rolls his eyes as Abbott just turns to face Weasley, his arm still at her shoulders, and pokes him in the chest. “I know,” she smiles.

Maybe she has been too subtle. Weasley and Abbott just basically propositioned each other. Yes, it’s not like Weasley was known for being clever. It has to be more direct. She briefly debates doing the same as Abbott but instantly discards it. No, he has to be the one to make the first move.

Their next Defense class she wears a shirt that is lower-cut, almost showing her bra and leaves a few buttons on her robe undone. She needs to make him notice her and think snogging instead of glaring. And she knows the shirt looks good on her because Theo keeps sneaking glances at her.

Weasley’s blue eyes flick down her too, but then Parvati speaks and he laughs. “You want to shove your tits back in your bra there Pansy?”

Pansy is surprised when Granger is the one to admonish her housemate. “Parvati!”

“What? I’m all for female empowerment Hermione but her tits are busting out!” Theo and Granger have paused in their duel, the muggleborn fixes her fellow Gryffindor with a glare. Daphne glances over at them. “Should I have said it nicer?” Parvati turns to her with a fake smile. “Pansy, I think you may need to get a bra properly fitted as your current one seems to be struggling to adequately hold your breasts.” Weasley snorts and puts his hand on his face to smother his laughter, his shoulders shaking. Granger’s mouth twitches.

“At least I have something to put in a bra!” Pansy snaps at her.

Parvati raises her eyebrows. “Your tits aren’t in your bra right now though.”

Professor Snape chooses that moment to make an appearance. “Fifteen points from Gryffindor.”

The three Gryffindors turn glares on him, but otherwise don’t react, and their Professor stalks away.

Pansy is still wearing the shirt when she and Draco go to the prefects meeting that night. She knows the shirt looks good on her since Draco had tried to convince her to take a detour on the way to the meeting. But she didn’t want to arrive late so tells him they will stop somewhere on their way back from the meeting.

They are the first ones in their year to arrive. Draco shoots her a look. Yes, he probably would have had time, but it would have been quick and she hasn’t been able to come since she caught him and Daphne. He doesn’t seem to notice that she has been faking the last few times though.

Weasley and Granger are the next ones to arrive, followed almost immediately by Padma and Goldstein. She watches as Weasley sprawls out on the couch the others always claim, his long legs in the middle of the room until Padma kicks him and he folds his legs up.

She watches as he grumbles something at Padma and is surprised when the Ravenclaw laughs. A few of the fifth-year prefects are chatting with them now too. He treats them so different than how he treats her. He is smiling at them and then there is a loud burst of laughter.

“My pillow!” Abbott squeals as she enters the room and throws herself down on Weasley. He laughs and tucks her into his side. Most of the others roll their eyes, though she sees Macmillan look at them a little strangely.

Was Brocklehurst talking about Abbott? That could put a wrinkle in her plans.

But observing them, she doesn’t think they are together. Or they are not together yet. Weasley’s hand does not stray from Abbott’s shoulder and while she rests her head on his chest, her hand remains on his arm. Yes, if they were together their hands would be moving but they remain still. That means she still has time.

Just how to go about it? Subtlety did not work and his eyes do not even flick over to her in the prefects meeting.

On their next patrol she wears a skirt that is a few centimetres too short and an older blouse with a few buttons that never seem to stay buttoned. It is good that it is getting warmer as it gives her an excuse to loosen her robe.

She feels success when his eyes dart down to where the couple buttons on her blouse have opened. But then he raises his eyes and looks forward.

“Need to button up there Parkinson.”

She glowers. He was not supposed to say that. Now, she cannot just leave her blouse open since he drew attention to it. It would be too obvious.

“Why? Are you looking?” Pansy does not know what possesses her to say it, other than the fact that it seems to be direct. And he is just so obtuse!

He just rolls his eyes. “Don’t worry Parkinson, I’m not interested.”

He is so frustrating she wants to scream at him. Why won’t he just cooperate?

********************

It is halfway through the month of May and she has not gotten anywhere. It pains her to admit it, but she needs more information on how to do this.

Padma and Granger look at her in shock when she walks into the study room at the library. She has never taken them up on the suggestion they half-heartedly offer in Runes to study together. She knows they only offer to be polite in front of Professor Babbling and has never cared to take them up on it.

But now she needs more information on Weasley and what better way to gather it than to listen to other girls gossip?

Abbott and Lisa Turpin raise their eyebrows when they come in and see her. And then Daphne walks in and her eyes harden.

Since when had Daphne joined their little study group?

“What are you doing here Pansy?” Daphne slams her books down on the table.

Pansy ignores her and turns to Padma. “I thought it was an open invitation?”

Padma nods slowly. “It is.”

“Good. I could use some help on the last assignment then.”

Daphne’s jaw clenches but she doesn’t say anything else. Before Daphne had betrayed her, the two of them would work together. It is not unreasonable to believe that she would need some additional assistance now. Blaise may be in the class too, but he is notoriously unhelpful.

“All right, well, let’s get started then, shall we?” Granger waves her wand and makes another copy of the scroll she was passing out, handing it to Pansy.

It is extremely awkward at first and they focus solely on the last class lesson. Do these girls not talk about anything other than schoolwork?

But then Granger yawns and Padma laughs. “Out late last night?”

Granger shakes her head but is smiling. “Not too late.”

Pansy slouches a bit in her seat, hoping that they will continue talking if they forget she is here. Who knew bookworm Granger had a social life?

“Wasn’t McLaggen again, was it?” Turpin rolls her eyes.

McLaggen? Cormac McLaggen? Pansy knew that they went to Slughorn’s Yule Party but she didn’t know it progressed beyond that. They were never together.

Granger twists her face at the question. “Of course not. That was done a while ago. Around the same time he and Harry almost came to blows.”

Abbott laughs, tossing her blond hair over her shoulder. “Who would have guessed Ron would be the calm one in that entire situation?”

That is surprising. The Weasley temper was legendary at Hogwarts. But Pansy does not remember hearing anything about McLaggen or Potter getting into a fight. When had this happened?

She glances over at Daphne. The blond Slytherin is also sitting silently, though she has a half-smile on her face before she notices Pansy looking at her and scowls.

“Don’t leave us hanging!” Turpin exclaims. “Who was it?”

Granger rolls her eyes. “Let’s just focus girls.”

“That means it was another Gryffindor,” Padma smiles.

Abbott claps her hands. “Of course it was another Gryffindor!” She pauses for a moment and then her eyes widen with delight. “It was Seamus!”

Granger’s face goes a little red. “That is the strangest talent Hannah!”

The Hufflepuff girl shrugs and dances a little in her seat. “It’s a gift. I know when people are snogging or shagging. And I’m guessing,” she pauses in her dancing and bites her lip, considers the Gryffindor girl. “His hand up your skirt and yours in his pants.” She smiles widely. “Am I right?”

“Strangest talent _ever_ Hannah!” Granger puts her head in her hands, basically confirming Abbott’s guess.

Abbott is dancing in her seat again. “It wasn’t that hard to figure out. You never shag the first time. And everyone knows Gryffindor boys take chivalry to heart and wait for the girl to make the first move for sex.”

The other girls continue to chat and tease Granger, though Pansy notices with a bit of glee that Daphne sits there silently.

Pansy watches the girls talk. This is sort of what she was thinking of when she decided to come to the study group, but she somehow needs to steer the conversation to Weasley. She looks at Abbott. The answer is there. And she just gave her the perfect reason to ask the question.

“You have some experience with Gryffindor boys, do you Abbott?”

The other four girls turn to look at her, Daphne stares down at her notes. Abbott has a strange smile on her face. Her brown eyes focus in on her. “Be more specific Parkinson.”

“I’ve seen you two in prefect meetings.”

The Hufflepuff girl hums a little. Padma and Granger glance at each other, while Turpin looks around at all of them, and Daphne continues to stare down at her notes. “Are you asking if Ron and I have shagged?”

That is the question that Pansy wants to know the answer to. Because if the two of them are shagging it makes her plan a little more difficult. But it would also explain why Weasley was being so frustrating and not cooperating with her plans. She briefly considers going back to Longbottom, but aside from classes she has no interaction with him, while at least she has patrols with Weasley.

But Abbott is looking at her. The girl is actually going to make her ask, isn’t she? Weren’t Hufflepuffs supposed to be nice and accommodating?

She looks at the other girls. Granger and Padma are watching with interest, Turpin has a little smirk on her face, and Daphne continues staring down at her notes.

“Are you?”

Abbott’s eyes glance around the room quickly before refocusing on Pansy. “Yes. Ron and I have shagged.”

Turpin laughs. “Hitched yourself a ride on a Weasley brother?”

Pansy knows that she is missing some context from Turpin’s comment especially when Granger lets out a sound of disgust and Padma laughs. Abbott nods with a little smirk, but keeps her eyes on Pansy.

“Ugh,” Granger lets out a sound of disgust. “I do not need to hear this.”

Turpin is still laughing and turns to her housemate. “Is he just making his way through his prefect partners?” Padma’s face goes a little red and Pansy knows her eyes have widened in disbelief. Weasley and Padma? She was expecting Abbott based on their flirting, but Padma surprises her.

She chances a glance at Daphne, because the other Slytherin girl has to be as surprised as she is, but the blond is just clutching a book in her hand and staring down at her notes.

Padma laughs, her face still a little red. “Not all of them. Hermione’s out, and,” she turns and smirks at Pansy. “It’s not like he’d touch you even if you weren’t with Malfoy.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” She stamps down the urge to hex or insult the Patil twin. They are unknowingly helping her out now with this conversation, despite the surprising turn it took.

She looks around at the other girls. Both Ravenclaw girls are laughing now. Granger and Abbott share a smile, while Daphne continues to stare down at her notes.

“You’re a bitch Parkinson,” it is oddly direct coming from Granger. Pansy suppresses the urge to snap at her. Who knows what the muggleborn will relate back? And everyone knows how protective Weasley is of her.

“Even if you got down on your knees to apologize to him I doubt he’d touch you after,” Turpin laughs. “And from what I hear, he knows how to -“

“Ugh, can we not discuss that?” Granger sounds disgusted again.

“You’re roommates with Lavender, I’m sure you’ve heard it before!”

“Doesn’t mean I need to hear it again.”

This entire conversation has been enlightening. From what the others were insinuating, it sounds like Weasley has a reputation for the physical and she has never heard a word of it. She chances a glance over at Daphne, but her fingers are still just clenched tightly on her book as she stares at her notes.

Pansy is surprised when it is Abbott that brings the conversation back to the class they are supposed to be studying. “I think that’s enough gossip for today girls. Hermione, did you get ‘destiny of future lives’ for number seven?”

The other girls don’t know what they’re talking about. Weasley is still just a boy after all, of course he’ll touch her, she just needs to figure out a way to be more direct. Though, she doesn’t enjoy being the one to make the first move, so she’ll just need to somehow be direct in making her intentions known so that he’ll make the first move.

Plus, if what the other girls were insinuating were true, perhaps she can get her revenge on Draco and enjoy it at the same time. It seems unbelievable, after all he’s a _Weasley_ , but that was definitely the impression she got. It is definitely not something that had been heard in Slytherin. She glances at Daphne and is pleased to see that the blond looks miserable.

The conversation moves back to Runes, and Pansy ends up leaving at the same time as Turpin. The two of them the first ones done their review. Her mind is racing with this new information and how to incorporate it. 

*************************

Her next prefect patrol with him is a few days later. And he is angry about something.

Pansy had noticed that he had been angry for the last day or so. He had snapped at Potter and gotten into a screaming match with his sister at lunch. Practically come to blows with Finnegan about something. Brushed Granger off when she tried to speak to him. He had been paired with Blaise in Defense and sent him to the hospital wing with the first jinx he threw. His one detention turned into the rest of the year when he told Professor Snape to “fuck off”.

And none of his friends seemed to know what he was angry about. She had heard Granger speaking quietly with Parvati and Brown after his outburst at Professor Snape. The eyes of the other four Gryffindor boys were wide and they shook their heads at the girls when asked.

She looks at him stalking down the hallways at her side. She can practically feel the anger radiate off him. The Weasley temper is legendary but this is something else and she doesn’t know how to proceed.

Briefly, she considers just asking him if he is all right, but she saw how well that worked out for Granger earlier. Though he is tense and maybe she could use that. Draco usually sought her out when he was tense. Maybe he just needs to relax and she can work with that.

But how to begin?

They come across two fifth-years in an alcove on the fourth floor, a Slytherin and Hufflepuff. By the time they send them back to the dorms, Pansy is pretty sure that both students are crying from Weasley’s yelling.

He watches them walk down the hallway and then runs his hand down his face. “Fuck!” Slams his hand against the wall beside him and yells again. “Fuck!”

Pansy takes the opportunity. He is just standing there leaning against the wall. She thinks that he may be trying to calm himself, but he’s Weasley so obviously is not good at it. Yes, perhaps he just needs an outlet and that is definitely something she can work with.

He jumps when she places her hand on his arm but she doesn’t take it away. Instead, she trails her hand up his arm towards his shoulder. “You seem tense.”

He pushes himself off the wall with his arm and shakes his head.

Now that he’s pushed himself away from the wall, she steps in front of him and places a hand on his chest. He is breathing hard from his anger. And she can feel the rapid rise and fall of his chest through his robes. Her other hand at his shoulder. She hums a little and looks up at him.

He is looking down at her in confusion and she supposes that is better than his usual indifference or dislike. She steps closer to him and moves her hand on his chest in a small circles. He is already starting to calm himself, the rise and fall under her hand is not as rapid.

“The fuck Parkinson?” His voice has lost most of its previous anger and sounds more wary than anything else.

“You seem as if you need to relax,” Pansy runs her hand back down his arm. She can feel the muscles tense.

His blue eyes widen and he jumps away from her. Her mind flies back to what the girls said in the study room, but then he speaks. “This is a test!” he exclaims.

“What?” she looks at him in disbelief. What is he talking about?

But he is waving his hands at her. “No, this is a fucking test!” He lets out a strange laugh. “No fucking way I would fail this test!” She stares at him as he begins backing away down the hallway. “Fuck no!”

“What?” He is making absolutely no sense and where is he going? “We still have patrol!”

“No, we don’t!” he yells as he disappears around the corner.

Well, that didn’t work, and now Pansy is just more confused by his actions than anything else.

*******************

The next morning at breakfast Pansy watches Weasley walk in with Thomas and Finnegan. He is grinning and based on the looks his fellow Gryffindors are giving him, she is not the only one confused by his abrupt mood shift.

He is actually whistling outside Defense as they wait for Professor Snape to let them in. Longbottom says something to him and he laughs. Eventually all of the Gryffindors are laughing together. 

She can feel Draco seethe beside her as the others laugh. Most of them stop laughing when Professor Snape lets them in, but Weasley continues to grin. When they are paired up again, as Professor Snape pairs them up to practice almost every single class, she debates making Daphne switch with her again, but ultimately decides against it.

His good mood continues for the rest of the day.

And Pansy is getting more frustrated because she does not know how to proceed. She has never been so direct, Draco has always made the first move. But he just left in the middle of their patrol.

He is still in a good mood, and whistling, when it is time for their prefects meeting.

“Would you just shut the fuck up already Weasel?” Draco snaps. 

“Fuck off Malfoy,” he retorts cheerfully. Granger rolls her eyes and pushes him into the room.

It is her first time observing Padma and Weasley since she found out about them at the study group. But she doesn’t notice anything different. Padma still rolls her eyes and kicks his legs out of the way, laughs at whatever comment he makes. Abbott jumps on him and he wraps an arm around her.

Did he run off on her because of Abbott? Despite the confirmation that they’re shagging, she still doesn’t see it. After Brown, she had assumed that Weasley would be all over any girl he was with.

Granger sits down next to him on his other side and he wraps an arm around her too. She leans up to say something quietly to him and his smile freezes for an instant before he nods.

Draco’s hand squeezes her knee. She looks over at him and sees him turn his head towards her.

The meeting is shorter than usual, but then again the Heads do have NEWTs this year and must be very busy preparing. They dismiss them all with a final request to the sixth year prefects to draft the prefect rounds and rotation for June. Pansy glares at them as they leave, though she begrudgingly has to give them credit for getting out of their work while looking like they’re supporting the others.

“All right, any requests?” Granger takes the lead.

“As long as I’m not with you mudblood.” For someone who is allegedly so smart, he is very stupid.

It is not surprising when Weasley lunges at him, though he still has Abbott on him and she and Granger manage to push him back down on the couch. “He’s not worth it Ron!” Granger says. “I don’t want to be paired with him either.”

Padma glares over at them and lets out a sound of disgust. “Can we put him and Pansy together?”

“You know they don’t like it when we pair with our own house,” Granger reminds.

“Fine. I’ll take him then,” Padma offers.

“Hermione, if you want, we can be paired together,” Macmillan smiles.

“Ron and I can be paired together,” Abbott curls into Weasley.

Pansy sees an opportunity to get more time with Weasley. “So that the two of you can shag instead of patrol?” Granger won’t like them slacking off on their patrolling duties, she just needs to subtly appeal to that fair-mindedness.

Out of the corner of her eye, she sees Draco’s jaw drop in shock. Goldstein raises his eyebrows and Macmillan starts coughing. Weasley tilts his head curiously at her. Abbott turns her face from Weasley’s chest to look at her. Padma and Granger have no outward reaction that she can detect.

“Shagging can always take place after patrolling,” Weasley looks down at Abbott when she says it, then jumps a little before turning to look at Granger.

Goldstein shakes his head. “I see the point though.”

Yes, Pansy internally thanks Goldstein in her head. It is his statement that gets Granger to pair Abbott with Goldstein and herself with Weasley again.

That gives her time into June now. Maybe if she plans this right, she can get Draco to see them on his birthday now. Won’t that just be perfect? Then he’ll really learn not to betray her.

“How did you know about Abbott and Weasley?” Draco is leading her down a hallway.

She looks over at him. Is he serious? “They’ve been practically all over each other for the last month in meetings.”

He nods then pushes open the empty classroom door. She closes her eyes when his lips touch hers. Keeps them closed when he lifts her on to the desk and she hears him unbuckle his belt. He reaches under her skirt and pulls her knickers aside.

She places her hands on his chest as he pushes into her and then just goes through the motions. The last time she forgot to fake it and she’s pretty sure he didn’t even notice.

But he is breathing hard underneath her hands. His hands grip her hips as he moves in her. His chest rising and falling with deep breaths. Pansy moves her hand across his chest and remembers the feel of Weasley’s chest beneath her hands. She moves her hand to his arm and remembers the way that the muscles in his arm had tensed underneath her hand. How he had picked Padma up with one arm while moving.

He hits a spot inside her and she moans.

“Fuck Pans,” she opens her eyes in surprise at Draco’s voice and swallows.

Is she attracted to Weasley?

******************


	3. Chapter 3

Pansy watches him for the next couple of days. At meals in the Great Hall, he normally sticks with Potter or Granger, the three of them usually with their heads bent together over something. But he also laughs with Longbottom quite a bit too. His laugh seems to be contagious as once he starts, others follow. Even Brown joins in their laughter.

His sister and Potter seem to be together now too. Based on the legendary Weasley temper, she would have expected him to yell, but he seems fine when his best friend and sister hold hands. Pansy watches him tease his sister about something, his smile growing bigger and feels her mouth tick up.

“Pansy, you coming?” she looks over to see that Lizbeth is already standing up. Millie and Tracey packing up to go back to the common room.

“Of course,” she smiles and looks back over to see Weasley stand up from his table too. He leaves the Great Hall on his own. As Pansy leads the girls out the door, she looks back to see Abbott still sitting at her table.

The next night she has rounds with him. She takes the time to observe him. His hair is still outrageously red. It’s too long as if he cannot be bothered to get it trimmed. His robes are obviously hand-me-downs, probably having gone through multiple brothers before reaching him. He is still covered in freckles.

But . . . yet, she remembers the way his chest was rising and falling with deep breaths under her hand, the way his muscles tensed in his arm. The robe is a hand-me-down, yes, but it is also one that is too small for him. He keeps flicking his arms since the sleeves don’t quite reach his wrists. It is tight at his shoulders. She wonders if he is the tallest of his brothers. From what she can remember of the twins last year, she is pretty sure he was almost taller than them then.

And he picked Padma up with one arm. And punched Draco at the same time. Why does the fact that he punched Draco excite her a little? She shakes her head. It must be because Draco betrayed her.

“Hi Ronald,” Lovegood’s dreamy voice carries down the hallway.

Pansy looks up at Weasley. A grin appears on his face and his blue eyes light up. She feels the corners of her mouth twitch.

“Hey Luna,” he greets the younger Ravenclaw. “What are you up to?”

“It’s nearing the end of the year. I thought it was time to look for my shoes.”

The grin falls from Weasley’s face. “What happened to them?”

“They went missing.”

He places an arm on his friend’s shoulders. “I thought you were going to tell us if that happened Luna.”

“It did not seem important with everything else.”

His face tightens. “Of course it is. Let’s go find Ginny, yeah?”

Weasley leads Lovegood down the hallway, looks back at her briefly. “You got this Parkinson?”

Pansy wants to be angry, but instead she just nods. Because she has come to a very unwelcome realization.

She _is_ attracted to Weasley.

***********************

At first, she does not know what to do with this information. He’s a _Weasley_ after all. She never thought that she would find a Weasley attractive.

But attraction doesn’t have to mean anything. Perhaps it could even make her plan better. Plus she’s probably just attracted to him because she has been spending so much time focusing on how to get him where she needs him.

The conversation with Padma, Turpin and Abbott doesn’t help. Their insinuation that Weasley was good at the physical. Turpin’s comment to Abbott about how she “hitched herself a ride on a Weasley brother”. She is reasonably sure that despite the fact that he and Abbott have apparently shagged, they are not together. If it is just physical, she can deal with that.

After her plan and revenge on Draco is done, she is sure her attraction to him will also go away.

But she is at a loss as to how to proceed. Subtlety didn’t work. Directness didn’t work.

She finds herself telling Daphne to swap partners with her in Defense.

Daphne’s jaw clenches. “Why?”

She glances over at where she is supposed to be paired with Longbottom. “He’s too incompetent with a wand, I would rather not end up in the hospital wing.”

“And I can?”

“What else do you have to do Daphne?” The blond Slytherin still doesn’t move, her eyes dart around her. “How’s Astoria?”

“You are such a fucking bitch Pansy,” she hisses before she stalks over to Longbottom.

When Pansy turns to look at Weasley, he is watching something else across the room, before he turns hard blue eyes to glare at her. “You know, you might try being less of a bitch Parkinson.”

She half-smiles at him. Would that get him to cooperate with her? She can try that.

“You’re competent with a wand,” she compliments. When he raises his eyebrows at her, she realizes the way that her words could be taken and smiles. She hadn’t meant that, but if that’s where he went, she’ll take it.

************************

It is the end of May and Pansy feels she has gotten a little bit closer to putting her plan in motion. In her last few prefect rounds with Weasley, she has been unfailingly polite and complimentary. In Transfiguration she smiled at him when he successfully vanished his entire rabbit. He still looks at her strangely, but his blue eyes are not glaring at her.

She has rounds with him again tomorrow. Tonight he looks to be leaving the Great Hall on his own again, waving bye to his friends as he walks to the door.

She should probably get going back to her common room too.

Her view of Weasley leaving out the door is blocked by someone stepping in front of her. “Hi Pansy,” Daphne greets her with a strange smile.

She looks at the blond standing in front of her. What is Daphne doing? She hasn’t tried talking to any of them in a while. If that bitch thinks she’s just going to be forgiven after what she did, she is very mistaken. She looks at the other three girls. Lizbeth and Millie are chatting together, but Tracey is making no secret of the fact that she is watching them.

“Daphne.”

The girl continues standing there in front of her. That strange smile still on her face.

“What do you want Daphne?”

That strange smile just grows wider and Daphne leans toward her. “I already have it,” she whispers cryptically and then turns around.

Pansy looks at the table, but Draco is still eating with Vince and Greg. Her eyes narrow as she watches the blond walk out the doors.

But she doesn’t have time to ponder what Daphne means because she has her rounds the next day. It is a Saturday which means their rounds will be longer than normal. She wonders if wearing red would be too obvious, but then remembers the conversation in the study room. Yes, she will definitely wear red, directness is the way forward.

Draco presses a kiss to her cheek and places a hand on her waist. “You look nice Pans. Think you can duck out of rounds with the oaf early tonight?”

She smiles. “Maybe.” Though she has no plans to even try.

Weasley is almost twenty minutes late meeting her for their rounds. Pansy finds her temper rising. Could he not just arrive on time? But then he comes jogging towards her, his robe loose around him, red hair sticking up all over the place. She can see the blue shirt he wears underneath it.

“You’re late,” she says but softens it with a smile.

“Yeah,” he acknowledges and stops in front of her, hands working to do up the buttons on his robe. “Let’s get going.” He starts walking and she hurries to match her steps to his.

He is quiet. Even quieter than usual. Barely grunts at her when she says something. She wonders what he is thinking of that has him so quiet. Should she ask him? She is unsure and it feels strange. She has never doubted herself with what she should say or how she should act. But he hasn’t cooperated with anything she has done so far.

It is the end of their rounds and she still hasn’t figured out what to do. He parts with her at a staircase on the third floor. His hand grabs the railing as he goes to climb the stairs.

“Bye Weasley.”

He jumps up two steps. “Parkinson,” he says without turning around and continues bounding up the stairs.

Their next patrol is similar, though he is on time for that one.

Pansy is surprised when she forgets about Draco’s birthday until he reminds her. “What are we doing tonight Pans?” he murmurs in her ear, hand on her thigh. 

She smiles at him though she is furious inside. He has stood her up the last two times they were supposed to meet. He betrayed her with one of her friends. And he still thinks she should do something for him for his birthday? She figures she can just take him somewhere and have sex with him. The last time they had sex was after that prefects meeting. There is another one tomorrow. She inwardly scowls, wonders if Abbott will be all over Weasley again.

“Well Pans?”

She places a hand on his chest but it doesn’t feel right so moves it to his shoulder but that doesn’t feel right either so she just drops her hand. “Of course, we’ll go somewhere private,” she smiles at him.

At Defense, Weasley is already there, head bent forward with Granger and Potter. She shakes Draco’s hand off her waist as she walks in to the class. Professor Snape doesn’t pair them off today and she finds herself disappointed. He laughs at something Finnegan says.

After dinner in the Great Hall, Pansy takes Draco to one of the empty study rooms beside their Charms class. Nobody has booked it so they should be fine.

When he kisses her, she closes her eyes. She tries to place her hands on his arms but they don’t feel right so she places them on the desk behind her and lifts herself to sit on it. He is taking too long so she reaches forward for his belt. He gets the hint and moves his hand under her skirt.

When he moves within her, she grips the desk underneath her and sees blue eyes instead of gray. Wonders if what the girls insinuated was true. Thinks of how he moved Padma with one arm. His chest moving rapidly under her hands.

She lets out a moan and hooks her legs around his.

A hand grasps her tit. “Fuck Pans.”

Why is he ruining this for her? Can’t he just be quiet?

She tries to refocus. His red hair would probably be soft. It’s gotten long enough that her hands could probably twist in it. Wonders if he would call her Parkinson for it. How her first name would sound coming from his mouth.

When she reaches a hand down to rub at herself, she doesn’t fake it this time. Just keeps her eyes closed and sees bright blue eyes. Bites her lip as she comes.

“Oh, fuck Pans!” 

She opens her eyes at his voice and sees gray eyes. Forces herself to smile. “Happy Birthday Draco.”

***********************

Weasley looks exhausted at the prefects meeting. He sprawls out on the couch immediately and barely reacts when Padma kicks his legs. Abbott curls up under his arm but he doesn’t say anything. When he leaves with Granger at the end, he puts an arm around her shoulders.

Their next rotation the following night goes much the same as their last two. He is ten minutes late this time. They finish and are at the stairs they normally part.

“Bye Weasley.”

“See ya Parkinson.”

She watches him go up the rest of the stairs with a small smile.

Pansy barely sees him at all that weekend. He is not in the Great Hall for most meals, nor is he with Potter or Granger. She wonders if he is with his sister or Lovegood as she has seen him talk to them sometimes in the halls. But Lovegood is at the Ravenclaw table and his sister is talking with Creevey. What about Longbottom? No, he is talking with Parvati and Brown.

Where could he be?

She knows that his detentions with Professor Snape usually take place on Tuesday evenings, so he cannot be there. Besides she even saw her Head of House in the Great Hall earlier. And right now, he just left the common room after asking if she knew where Draco was.

The common room door opens. Daphne is smiling when she enters.

Pansy’s eyes narrow. What does she have to be happy about? She still sticks to Astoria. Pansy wonders if Daphne continues to go to the Runes study group. She didn’t think of students in the other houses. Has Daphne made friends outside of Slytherin?

“Daphne.”

The girls eyes catch on her but the smile doesn’t leave her face. Instead it morphs into that strange one she had last week in the Great Hall. “Hi Pansy.”

“You tricking new friends into thinking you’re not such a bitch or something?”

The smile stays on her face. “Or something.” She moves across the common room to the entrance to the girls dorms. “See ya Pansy.”

*****************

Weasley is on time for their rounds two nights later. She smiles at him and he nods at her.

They are in a hallway on the third floor when he starts looking around. “Here?”

What is he talking about? He is looking down at her though as if he is expecting her to answer. She smiles and feels a small thrill go through her when he grabs her arm. He leans against the ledge, slouching down a bit, legs spread out and tugs her to stand in front of him.

Pansy can feel her heart beating faster as she looks at his blue eyes. She can feel excitement rising in her. His hands rest on her hips. She places her hands on his arms and they feel right.

“All right, let’s just,” he glances around then tilts his head back and forth. “All right,” he says again.

Then his lips are on hers.

They are soft and she feels herself leaning into him. She has no idea what made him finally do this. Maybe she really just needed to be nicer. Or she did wear red again tonight and Theo kept staring at her so she knows it looks good on her.

This feels amazing though. Her hands move up to his shoulders then down to his chest.

His hair feels soft too.

His mouth breaks off hers and she feels his breath travel across to her ear. She feels a shiver race through her.

“When’s Malfoy supposed to be here?” His words make her freeze.

“What?” What is he talking about? What about Draco?

“This is the plan right?” his lips are still at her ear. “Get back at Malfoy for something,” his hands are still on her hips.

How does he know about that? She has not said a word to anyone. Was this why he kissed her? She has no idea if Draco will be along in this corridor.

“Come on Parkinson,” he sounds annoyed. “When’s he here?”

Oh, Merlin, her stomach feels as if it is twisting. She blinks and feels tears start to form in her eyes. Shakes her head.

He goes to pull his head back to look at her and she ducks her head against his chest, keeping her hand in his soft hair. Shakes her head again. Despite how much she blinks, the tears are escaping her eyes. She fights to not let a sob out and keep her body from shaking.

Why? Why did he do this?

“Parkinson,” he still sounds annoyed and she can feel him shake his head at her. She drops her hand from his hair. “The sooner he’s here, the sooner we can get this over with.”

At that she does let out a sob.

His hands on her hips push at her, but she keeps her head down so that she doesn’t have to look up at his blue eyes.

He sighs. “Fuck’s sake, why are you crying? Thought this was your idea?”

She is clutching at his shirt but lets go and pushes away from him. She keeps her head down as she races down the hallway. He swears again and calls her name but she ignores him. It just _hurts_. What happened? Why did he do it?

In the common room, she passes Lizbeth, Millie and Tracey sitting on one of the couches. One of them calls out to her but she just shakes her head. She sighs, at least that means the dorm will be empty and she can curl up on her bed.

But Daphne is sitting on her bed and looks up with that strange smile when she comes in. “How was your evening Pansy?”

She stares at the blond Slytherin in disbelief. “What?”

Daphne keeps smiling. “Tell me, because I couldn’t quite predict it, did Draco actually see you?”

That bitch. It wasn’t enough that she betrayed her with Draco, she had to do this too? “You fucking bitch.”

She keeps talking as if Pansy had never spoken. “He’s a good kisser isn’t he Pansy? Just imagine the feel of those lips _other places_ ,” what had she missed? Despite everything that had just happened, her mind thought about twisting her hands in his soft hair. But then she looks at Daphne’s smirking face and wants to scream at her.

“He’s going to be so disappointed if he didn’t get to punch Draco, he was very much looking forward to that part,” Daphne stands up. “Though I suppose I’ll just have to make it up to him.”

Her stomach twists as she watches Daphne grab her robe. “Why did you do this?”

“Are you fucking serious Pansy?” the smile drops from Daphne’s face. “After what you fucking did to me?”

After what she did to her? Is she serious? “I saw you and Draco together.”

The look of disgust on Daphne’s face is replaced by confusion. “I don’t know what they fuck you’re talking about.”

“You two were curled up together on the bench outside the dorms. You weren’t even trying to hide it.”

A look of realization appears on Daphne’s face. “He was crying because he came back from the fucking hospital wing Pansy. He couldn’t find you, so I thought I would be nice to my friend’s boyfriend,” she shakes her head. “You know I think Draco’s a prat.”

That part is true. Daphne has never really hidden her dislike for Draco. But they could have been pretending all along.

“Is that how this all started Pansy? I couldn’t figure it out at first. What you were doing. Then he came to me all happy saying he passed my test. And I didn’t know what he was talking about. Until he told me about you.”

Pansy looks at Daphne. She is making it sound as if she and Weasley are together, but it makes no sense. Aside from Defense, she never sees them together. And what about Abbott?

“At first I figured you had to be up to something. After all, you’ve never made any secret of your disdain for him. But you just . . . watched him. And you smiled. You dressed up for patrols. You _like_ him,” Daphne stops in front of Pansy as she moves towards the door. Her mouth smiles though her eyes are hard. “Now, if you’ll excuse me Pansy, I have plans.” She leans forward and lowers her voice. “And a boy to reward for a job well done.”

Pansy can feel the tears on her cheeks again. “So what? You and Abbott just share him?”

Daphne shakes her head as she pushes past Pansy to the door. “He and Hannah are just friends. Brocklehurst saw us together, but Hannah offered to pretend it was her. She lied to you.”

“And Padma?”

Daphne freezes slightly as she reaches the door. “That was the truth.” She looks back over her shoulder. “Oh, and Pansy, if you want this to remain quiet, we’re going to pretend we’re friends again once I leave this room. You’ll tell the others that we made up.”

Pansy scoffs. “As if anyone would believe you.”

The blond just opens the door slightly, reaching a hand through the open door before she turns back towards her. Her hand behind her back. “Oh Pansy, that’s why I have this,” she brings her hand around and Pansy sees a photo in her hand.

She can actually feel the blood drain from her face. 

For a moment she wonders who took the photo, but then realizes there is only one person that Daphne trusts that much. Fucking Astoria.

But Daphne is talking with a disgusted look on her face as she looks at it. “Oh, you really were quite into it, weren’t you Pansy?” Daphne flips the photo around and Pansy can see herself lean in towards Weasley, her hand twisting in his hair. 

She can do nothing but stare as the photo restarts. He just stands there.

Daphne tucks it into her bag at her shoulder. “I really must get going though. Don’t wait up for me, okay, Pans?” She smirks again and disappears out the door.

Pansy lies down on her bed and cries.

**********************

Draco sits beside her the next morning at breakfast. She knows that her eyes still look a little puffy but he barely even looks at her and definitely doesn’t comment.

During dinner, she watches Weasley at the Gryffindor table. He laughs with Longbottom and Potter about something before he stands up and leaves the hall on his own. This time though, she feels someone kick her under the table.

“I’ll see you all later,” Daphne smiles at her when she stands up. “I’m just going to check on something.” She waves to the rest of them then leaves the hall as well.

Pansy feels the sting of tears at the back of her eyes and blinks. 

How did everything go so wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if anyone in this story was actually nice.  
> I might slightly revise the ending one day, but it would just be a few tweaks.


End file.
